Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Gabriela rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of watermelons for $7.32 each and baskets of oranges for $3.44 each. Gabriela decided to buy a basket of watermelons and a basket of oranges because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Gabriela need to pay for her produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Gabriela needs to pay, we need to add the price of the watermelons and the price of the oranges. Price of watermelons + price of oranges = total price. ${7}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Gabriela needs to pay $10.76.